


Don't Get Short With Me

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it sucks being the short one, but it's not always so bad, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Short With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterfly_Beat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Beat/gifts).



Danny gets up on the stepladder, a string of patio lights flung around his neck, a hammer sticking out of his back pocket, and a handful of hooks in his mouth. He'd mumble about the unfairness of making him, the _shortest_ guy in the group, hang these things up around the gazebo roof, but he'd drop the hooks if he opened his mouth, so he keeps his complaints to himself. Very few people would understand the French-Canadian curses he feels would fit this particular circumstance, anyway.

He's pretty sure they don't even need this much lighting, even considering the size of the backyard. Then again, anything that can be done to prevent drunken guests from inadvertently falling into the in-ground pool is a good idea. And okay, sure, it happened to him last year, but that's no reason to put him in charge of hanging up all these lights; falling into the damn pool and being made fun of afterward was already punishment enough.

However, this yearly barbecue is sort of a big deal. It marks the end of summer and the eve of a new season; the first time all the guys are back and together again. So, sure, he'll hang up lights for that, despite being the most vertically challenged guy out here. He's a nice guy, after all.

Well...he tries to be a nice guy at any rate. Because when he hits himself on the thumb with the hammer, all bets are off, and he spits out the last couple of hooks he's still holding between his lips, letting out a loud, relieving "Câlisse!"

There's a chuckle behind him, and he turns, frustrated and ready to chew out whoever that is laughing at him. Except when he does—and because he's still perched on the stepladder—Danny finds himself face to face with Chris. Actually face to face; eye to eye, and nose to nose.

"You okay?" says Chris.

Snide remarks already forgotten, Danny just smiles and says, "I'll be fine." Then, almost as an afterthought, he leans in a little closer and presses his lips to Chris'.

"What's that for?" Chris asks, his expression halfway between surprise and amusement.

"No reason," Danny tells him. "Just because I could." Because that's the thing: he could. Without having to ask, and without having to first pull Chris down to his level. For the first time, while they're both standing upright, he just _could_.

So, sure, having to hang these patio lights is kind of unfair, and his thumb is kind of throbbing, but Danny really doesn't mind all that much anymore.

  
>End.


End file.
